What Ikuto had done
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Tadase is depressed because he saw Ikuto kiss amu on the cheek before he left; but can Amu change his depression? R&R crappy summary i know D: SLIGHT SPOILER


* * *

D: this is sorta amuto/tadamu. MOSTLY TADAMU BUT D; I read chapter 43 of shugo chara and I saw Ikuto kiss amu on the cheek… and I got this idea… because Ikuto is leaving and he confessed to her… And it's an excerpt (I think) on that.

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA (if they did, ikuto would have confessed sooner, but lost amu to tadase and he would be in the emo corner sulking as amu and tadase frolicked thru fields of flowers and sunshine… IDK WHAT I JUST SAID LMFAO)

* * *

Tadase lay on his bed, holding his pillow to his chest tightly, as if it was the only comfort he had. The flashbacks of the day Ikuto flew away played in his head and his depression only grew and grew, seeming to take over his body.

"_..I've already given in because… I love you."_

Then he kissed her cheek; Tadase was thankful that it was not on the lips but still…. He kissed her. The first girl (real girl) he had loved since his dog Betty. He clutched his pillow tighter, and then threw it aside, sitting up.

He threw his feet over the side of the bed and opened his door, walking outside. He shut it behind him and went out and looked up at the morning sky. He had been awake all night. He couldn't sleep.

He sighed, wondering if Amu was thinking of Ikuto and what he had done; he had confessed long ago… But it wasn't enough.

He walked back in, but through the door leading to the kitchen, and he shut it, walking up to the counter where he found a note from his mother, Mizue.

"Dear Tadase, me, your father, and your grandmother have all left for the weekend. Please take care of the house, and if you have someone over, narrow it down to two people.

Take care!

Love, Mom, Dad, and Grandma."

He sighed and threw it away, and he walked over, leaning against the counter, thinking of nothing to do. He could call Kuukai, but his phone was dead. He could visit Nagihiko, but who knows what he was doing. But he didn't know what to do. He felt seriously depressed…

More depressed than he should have been.

* * *

"Amu-chan!"

Amu's eyes fluttered open to see Ran hovering above her, a worried look on the chara's face.

"Something is wrong with Kiseki! He feels different!"

Amu sat up; what would be wrong with him?

"Ran, the only way he could feel… Different, is if he was turning into an X egg."

Miki flew up, almost crying.

"He** is** turning into an X egg!"

Amu gasped; why would kiseki be…

"T… Tadase-kun?!"

She sat up and got dressed extremely quickly. She wore a black tank top with blue X's on it in a shiny material, a blue skirt with a white belt, and black leggings with matching blue and black and white shoes. She had a black strap around her left arm, and a white sleeve on her right arm.

A blue and black X clip adorned her hair as she ran out of her room, down the stairs, and dashed out of the house, heading towards Tadase-kun's. She began to worry she wasn't being fast enough so she turned to Ran.

"Ran! Chara change!"

She nodded and a red heart clip appeared in her hair and pink wings appeared on her hands and feet. She jumped into the air and flew over trees and buildings, looking around for Tadase-kun's house until she spotted it. She landed in front of it and began to bang on the front door.

"Tadase-kun!" She called out worriedly. "Tadase-kun!!"

* * *

**Tadase's POV.**

I turned as I heard someone banging on the door, calling out my name. Great, just what I needed, someone with an emergency. I opened the door and saw my pink-haired goddess and my mouth hung open slightly.

But then I remembered; she had Ikuto. What did she want with me, the boy she left behind? She had a new prince.

"What do **you** want." My voice was cold; why was I talking like this?

Oh right. She broke my heart.

I saw the hurt in her eyes, but then she shook her head.

"Tadase-kun, what's wrong? Ran, Miki, and Suu said that Kiseki is turning into an X egg?"

I shook my head and sighed.

"I don't care. Why do you?"

She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Of course I care! I have always cared! I always will care! Stop being depressed, Tadase-kun! I know that you're probably depressed because of what happened with Ikuto; I bet your thoughts are 'I can't believe he kissed her, I haven't even done that', or something like that! Well if it is bothering you that much then fix it!"

I pushed her away, angry at myself, and her.

"How?! How can I fix something like that?!!"

She took a step towards me and put her hand on my cheek. A tingle went up my spine at this feeling of warmth and surprise.

She leaned closer to me, her eyes serious.

"It's easy. You are a person who has always wanted to get even with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You can."

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, in the exact spot where Ikuto had on her, near the lips. I blushed extremely, but as she pulled back, I noticed that she was as well.

"A-Amu-ch-chan…"

I felt my depression begin to melt away slowly, and become replaced with other feelings.

She smiled at me with a patient look.

"Well… If I can… You can."

I smiled and stepped towards her.

"You mean that I could…"I leaned in to her ear. "But I want to do more."

I looked at her face and she was blushing as red as a rose.

"T-T-tadase-ku-"

I pressed my lips against hers, stopping her. I felt her gasp and stiffen, but she quickly calmed down. I pulled back and smiled at her and she blushed at me, still in shock. I leaned into her ear again and laughed softly.

"I heard that your ear is your weak spot…"

She gasped.

"T-Tadase-kun… Don't…"

I began to nibble on her ear and she gasped softly. I licked the tip of her ear lightly and she let out a small moan of contentment, and I smiled, and kissed where her jaw started under her ear and she sighed in pleasure.

I loved being the cause of those sounds.

I continued to kiss along her jawline until I came to her face again. I rubbed my nose against hers and I smiled at her, leaning my forehead onto hers.

"Amu-chan… I love you."

She smiled and blushed a bit and then I kissed her again, pulling back a little so that my lips brushed hers.

"And since Ikuto is gone… I have plenty of time to make you fall in love with me."

I felt the heat coming from her face as I kissed her again, and I smiled to myself, knowing that hopefully someday…

She will be the one kissing me.

* * *

Idk. Lol. Kinda random rly… I might continue? Idk. Depends on how many reviews I getttt. :)

~Tomi-chan

Heheheheheh! Hasta la rawr!


End file.
